


Ian Hecox x GAD!Reader: Movie Night

by KingOfHearts709



Series: Special [26]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Anthony Padilla - Freeform, Anxiety, F/M, Generalised Anxiety Disorder, Ian Hecox - Freeform, Social Anxiety, more of this, oh yeah, smosh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony can't accompany you to the movies, and Ian isn't in town. How are you going to see the movie you've been waiting for forever without having an anxiety attack?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ian Hecox x GAD!Reader: Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is the only other anxiety fanfiction I've written. You know, because I can't just let Anthony have all the spotlight. x

“What do you mean, you can’t go?” you asked Anthony.  
“I mean, I can’t go,” he replied. “As much as I want to see that Hobbit movie with you, the video editor for Smosh Games is out, and I’ve got to go down there and do it.”  
“Well, what about Ian?”  
“He’s off with his mom. Took a quick visit for Christmas. Don’t worry, he’ll be back.”  
“I’ve already got my ticket for tomorrow, though. I’m not going to waste it.”  
“I’m really sorry, okay?” You groaned and flopped onto the couch.  
As much as you wanted to see this movie, your anxiety wouldn’t let you last five minutes in the theatre. There would be way too many people, all of them crunching popcorn and slurping drinks. You couldn’t do it, not by yourself.  
“I’ll just go by myself,” you decided, hating the words that came out of your mouth. Anthony looked at you like you were nuts.  
“(YN), you can’t go, not by yourself,” he told you, sitting down on the couch and looking at you. “You’re going to panic, and I don’t want to have to take you to the hospital again.”  
Once, you had a very bad anxiety attack during a carnival and ended up seizing. Anthony hadn’t been with you when it happened, nor Ian. When someone finally yelled out, they had both gone to rush you to the hospital because your were foaming at the mouth and barely able to breath. It had scared Ian and Anthony to death, mostly because you wouldn’t wake up until two days afterwards.  
You remembered it well. Anthony had smiled and hugged you. Ian had literally jumped from his seat and tackled you like you were some kind of giant plush bear right after Anthony woke him. He kept muttering about how he was scared and how he missed you. Apparently, he had stayed as long as he could, at least during visiting hours from start to finish.  
“I can do it,” you told Anthony. “I can totally do it.”  
“(YN), this is really dangerous,” Anthony warned. “Are you sure?”  
“Yeah.” Though you didn’t sound so sure.  
The next day, you stood in the parking lot, overlooking the theatre with people streaming in and out. You had already decided that you’d just sneak some candy in and avoid talking to anyone. Slowly, you walked towards the entrance.  
“Hey, Anthony,” Ian called through the Smosh house, setting a bag on the ground. “Got back early.” Anthony jogged to the living room.  
“Oh, cool,” Anthony said. “I was just about to leave.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. Smosh Games guy is out, I’ve got to do the edits.”  
“Oh. Where’s (YN), though? I thought you two were going out for the Hobbit movie.” Anthony sighed. “What?”  
“She went by herself.” Ian stared at him for a second.  
“By herself,” he repeated.  
“I’m sorry, I tried to tell her not to. I can’t tell her what to do.” Ian rubbed his temples and tried to wrap him head around it.  
“She can’t be there by herself, she’s going to have an anxiety attack. I don’t know, you’ve got to drive me there.”  
“You just got home.”  
“Does it look like I care?” Anthony sighed again and grabbed the keys to the car.  
You stood in front of the hallway with the theatre rooms. Taking a deep breath, you took a step. Another step and you found a very slow pace to walk at.  
Ian rushed to the empty ticket stand and breathed heavily across the counter.  
“One for the Hobbit movie,” he said. “The one thats viewing now.”  
“You’re lucky, sir,” the woman said as she ordered the ticket. “That’s the last one for this time.” Ian breathed out in frustration. Last ticket? That meant the whole theatre was full. Which meant you could be panicking right then. Although, he was lucky he left when he did as he could hear the groans of the people behind him. Running inside, giving his ticket to the person at the booth, and going towards the theatre, he was hoping with all he had that he could find you.  
The door to the theatre room was right in front of you. It would either take a miracle or the appearance of Anthony to keep you sane.  
“(YN)!” a very familiar voice called out, making you turn to see who it was. “Hey, wait!” Ian, somehow, had gotten to you before you did the stupidest thing ever.  
“How...,” you started as he got to you. “What are you doing here?”  
“You shouldn’t be here by yourself,” he told you. “I came as fast as I could.”  
“What about your mom?”  
“I got home early.” You looked back at the theatre door. “You don’t have to go.” You looked back and mustered a smile.  
“If you’re here, I think I can do it.” Ian smiled and took your hand, leading you slowly into the theatre. There were two seats in the back, only after Ian politely asked the family sitting there to move down one seat. He let you sit on the end. You felt for the candy in your jacket pocket and pulled out a Twizzler, munching on it.  
“Want one?” you asked, very quietly. Ian looked back to see you holding out a Twizzler.  
He decided to take a chance.  
“Why, yes, I would,” he said, smirking as he took one end of the Twizzler in your mouth and bit off some. You stared, blushed fiercely, and looked around to see if anyone had seen.  
“Ian.”  
“What?”  
“I meant one of these.” You handed him a Twizzler. He looked down and chuckled quietly.  
“I know.”  
And for once, you didn’t feel so vulnerable. You smiled, and giggled, and for once, you didn’t care.


End file.
